The Return Lost and Found
by KindredFan
Summary: Nick and Natalie meet up again in Toronto following the events of Last Knight


Characters in this story belong to Jim Pariott and the gang over at Paragon Entertainment Corporation, Sony, Columbia-Tristar, The USA Network, The SCI-FI Channel and of course the entire cast and crew of Forever Knight. 

Permission to archieve this story at all fiction sites is given.

The time frame of this story is set directly following the events of Last Knight, so if you haven't seen Last Knight consider yourself warned.

I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

THE RETURN: LOST & FOUND

By: Lisa Hobbs Stevens

It had been several days and nights since Dr. Natalie Lambert had been brought into Toronto General Hosptial. No one knew how she had been brought to the ER that night or how she had obtained the injury to her throat. Capt. Joe Reese had been waiting to question Natalie as soon as she was awake.  
How was he going to tell her that Knight had turned up missing, he was hoping that she would have some answers or insight to Nick's disappearance.  
Natalie stirred and was beginning to awaken so Resse had went out to the nurses station to tell them to get the doctor.

The doctor came in as Nat was just waking up. " Nick, Nick " Natalie moaned. Resse spoke softly " Natalie don't try to talk yet, let the doctor examine you." Natalie didn't have the strength or the energy to argue the only thing she knew was that something was different about her now but she couldn't quite understand just what it was. " Hi, Dr. Lambert; I'm Dr. Myers and I'm just going to examine you ok." The young doctor said softly and then continued " Capt. Resse could you step out in the waiting room please while I examine my paitent here ?" Resse looked at him and then back to Natalie and noded then left the room and walked down to the waiting room and set down.

Dr. Myers began to examine Natalie and then asked the nurse to come in and take a blood sample, then before he left. he made sure that he sedated Natalie then proceeded to office to make call.  
" Yeah, it's me. She's awake, I took the blood sample from her just as you instructed." Dr. Myers said into the phone. The voice on the other end replied " Good, you'll make sure no harm comes to her in that hospital of your's. I'll be watching you very closely and remember so will others from our community who are are far worse then I could ever be." and having said that he hung up the phone and smiled.

Dr. Myers had hung the phone up and sighed as he he got up and walked out of his towards the lab to check the blood sample he had taken from Dr.  
Lambert.

Meanwhile another call was made this time to a florist who had dealings within the vampire community in Toronto. The caller placed the order and gave a detailed message of what the card was to say; Once that was done another was call was placed this time to Airstotle.  
" I want you to make sure Natlie Lambert recieves each clue and once finds us I want a new identity ready for her, do you I make myself clear ? "  
Airistotle wrote everything down and calmly replied " crystal clear, when exactly would you like Dr. Lambert to start her search and descent into our world ? " The vioice on the other end replied " Airstotlie, it's already started. Dr. Lambert is awake now and it's only a matter of time before she discovers the changes that will be occurring in her, and with that discovery her desire to be with Nicholas overwhelming her along with the hunger to push her over the edge, she is about to learn that this game with me is something she will never be able to win. Her search and descent has begun my friend and the community is watching in anticipation of Dr.  
Natalie Lambert joining our prestigious club as not only Nicholas' lover but as his new child."

Aristotle new better then argue with him after all he did hold alot of power within their community. He chose his words carefully. "You once told Nicholas, that you would have the retribution that he promised to you almost 800 years ago. I do believe you finally have it Lucien after all these centuries."

Lucien Lacroix smiled as he spoke into the phone " Yes Aristotile, I do finally have my revenge and I have managed to kill two birds with one stone as mortals are so found saying, by getting my revenge on Nicholas and Dr.  
Lambert for their blatent attempts to make Nicholas mortal again. I trust you will have everything ready for us."

Aristotitle, sighed then spoke "yes, everything will be ready just as you have requested." He hung the the phone up and began to start working.

Meanwhile back at Toronto General Hosptial Dr. Natalie Lambert began to awaken yet again.

The first rays of the dawn were streaming in through the window of Natalie's hospital room as she began to awaken once again.

Natalie could feel that something wasn't quite right with her, that she was somehow different but wasn't quite sure what exactly it was. The nurse came in and saw that she was awake and opend the curtain so that Nat could see the sunlight pouring in. When the sunlight began to pour into the room Natalie spoke to the the nurse, "Could you please close the curtains , the light hurts my eyes." The nurse reluctently closed the curtains and asked Nat if that was better. Natalie responded with a nod of her head yes that it was better. The nurse smiled and walked to the door and back to the nurses station.

Meanwhile at the lab Dr. Myers looked at the blood sample he had taken from Natalie through a microscope and noticed that her blood sample now had the vampire element in it.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number to speak with Lucien Lacroix right away, he had no choice he owed Lucien this favor and he was not about to anger the ancient vampire by refusing to cooperate with him. The phone rang several times before Lacroix answered . "Yes, what do you have for me ?" Lacroix said knowing full well what the answer would be. "Lucien, I have Dr. Lambert's blood sample here and you were right the vampire element is indeed in her blood just as you suspected all along." Dr. Myers said camly.

Lacroix smiled to himself and replied " I wonder if Dr. Lambert realizes what is happening to her yet ? No matter she will eventually discover it and when she does the fun will have already begun."

Dr. Myers had returned from the lab and went directly to his paitent's room to check on her. One of the nurses stopped him in the hallway to tell him that Nat was awake. " Nurse, did Dr. Lambert say anytrhing to you when you were in her room ?" He asked matter of factly. The nurse looked at him and said, " I went to open the curtains in her room to let the sunshine in,  
Dr. Lambert asked to shut the curtain, she said the light hurt her eyes;  
So, I closed them back up and walked back out her."

Dr. Myers looked at her and realized that the sun had risen and he was trapped here for the reminder of the day then he spoke. "Thank you, I'll check on her, then I'm going to go get some sleep in my office."

Natalie had been sitting up thinking about Nick and wondering just where he was, when Dr. Myers came in to speak to her. " Hello, Dr. Lambert you are looking much better then the last time I saw you when you were brought in here. It's not everyday, I get to meet the person who was responsible for saving our community from that awful fever, it's honor indeed." Natalie looked at him and realized she was able to see him quite clearly sitting in the darkened room. " You're one of them ?" she asked.

Dr. Myers smiled " Yes, Dr. Lambert I am one of them, Your test results look fine bearing any other complications I'm going to release you tonight after the sun sets." Natalie looked at him greatful that she was going to be released but confused and proceeded to question him "Where's Nick, I need to see him ?" She had asked pleadingly.

" Dr. Lambert, Nicholas deBrabant left quite reluctently with Lucien Lacroix the night you were brought in if you choose to search for him it will be very dangerous for you and maybe for him. I have no idea where they have gone or when and if they are coming back to Toronto. I'm sorry I wish that I could help you, but I can't." Dr. Myers said noting the tears in her eyes that began to flow.

Just then then a nurse brought a beautiful floral bouquet of white roses into the room and gave Natalie the attached card, which read: " We need to talk, The Azure 8:00pm A gentleman from the crusades."

Natalie stopped crying and realized that these must be from Nick an began to smile. All the while not not knowing that Lacroix had begun to set a series of events into motion that would change her entire furture.

During The day while Natalie tried to rest the nurses were coming in periodically to check on her vital signs and give her some lunch and dinner. Natalie had tried to eat but everytime she tried to eat she was barely able to hold it down without getting extremely sick and throwing it up, so she had finally given up. She had tucked this and the fact that she could see with great clarity in the dark room, added to the fact that her vision to her seemed sharper and clearer and crisper then ever before and her new sensitivity to sunlight, into the back of her mind that somehow something had changed or was changing in her.

She pushed those thoughts aside however when the sun had finally set and Dr. Myers had come in to examine her one more time before he released her. " Dr. Lambert, is there anything you want to tell me or ask me before I release you ?" Dr. Myers had been reading the notations in her chart by the nurses on duty stating that Natalie had eaten but that it was a struggle for her and that whatever she had eaten was immediately thrown up.

Natalie shook her head no. Dr Myers looked at her and spoke " Well if you're sure that you have no questions you are free to go." Natalie looked at him then asked " Who do I see about paying the bill ?"

Dr Myers smiled smiled at her then replied " Dr. Lambert there is no need for you to worry about that, our community of it's own you'll learn that in time." having said that he turned and walked out of her room to let her get dressed. A cab had been waiting for her once she reached the lobby of the hospital. "Where to miss, the driver asked. Natalie looked at the card and the replied " The Azure Restaurant."

When they arrived at the Azure Natalie had tried to pay the driver, but he had said "it's not necessary miss the fare has already been paid earlier by the gentleman who ordered the cab for you. Natalie found that strange, but again shook it off she walked inside was assulted by memories of a valentines day just two years earlier, when Lacroix had threatened her and Nick was almost forced then into bringing her over just to appease Lacroix's on desire for revenge against Nick for something that happened nearly 800 years ago involving Nick's sister Fleur.

Natalie walked up to the host, he greated her " Welcome, to the Azure, we are closed this evening" he said. "I'm Natalie Lambert I'm supossed to meet a gentleman here at 8:00pm tonight. she replied. The host looked at then spoke again " Ah yes, Miss Lambert the gentleman left his car and his car keys here for you along with this." he pulled what was apparently Nick's key's to the Caddy and another card, this time it read "My dear Natalie,  
I've left the keys for to the Caddy, please come to the loft, we have alot to talk about."

Natalie spoke to the host one more time thanking him for the keys and the card then proceeded to go to the parking lot, there she found the Caddy and got in it. She started it up then pulled out of the lot and into the direction of Nick's Loft. Never noticing the figure watching her in the shadows.

It was 8:45 pm when Natalie arrived at the loft she parked Nick's Caddy in the garage and punched in the security code for the lift, and waited once the lift stopped she stepped in and proceeded up to the second floor. Nat opened the door to the lift and walked over to the entrance to the loft,  
she very carefully let herself in as she had always done in the past. Once inside she noticed that everything was still in it's place and that someone had been there, but wasn't there now. She walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge it was there she noticed that the bottles of blood were still there.

It wasn't long before she noticed that the Nick's stereo was on and that it was tuned to CERK, she turned the volume up and waited to see what Lacroix was going say this time to taunt Nick yet again. This time she was in for a surprise, Lacroix voice came on " Tonight gentle listioners we talk of love and family as the secrets of the night are finally introduced and new member of our community searches for her lost future, but is reminded that what she is searching maybe found in the past or simply is just right under her nose in plain sight within this present tense, I'm the NightCrawler and I'll be with you till 4:00 am till it is time to seek shelter from the light."

Natalie began to realize that instead of taunting Nick this time he was speaking directly to her and indictating that he knew just exactly where Nick was, but there was also something different this time and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She jumped up from the couch where she was sitting and grabbed the keys to the caddy then walked out the door. She got into the lift to go down to the garage, once the lift stopped she got out and got into the caddy. She started the engine and pulled out of the garage and headed for CERK, to confront Lacroix. She was going to have answers one way or another and she was determined to get them.

As Natalie drove away Laxcroix stepped out from the shadows and smiled.  
Then said to himself " Soon Natalie, soon you and Nicholas will be reunited and my revenge on both you and Nicholas will be complete." He took to the air and made his way back to the Raven to check on his other guest.

Natalie pulled out front of CERK and walked in unnoticed she proceeded down the hall to what appeared to her to be Lacroix's broadcasting booth. Nat took a deep breath and walked in, she heard Lacroix's voice but discovered that it was a recording that was made earlier in the evening. Natalie looked around and saw a familar green bottle on the table where the contol panal was, she walked over to it and noticed that it had her name on it and that it had come from The Raven.

Natalie looked at the bottle and then started to remember the strange feeling she had when she first woke up in the hospital for the second after she had been brought in, she slowly began to think about the numerous things that had happened earlier in the day. Then she remembered what Dr.  
Myers had said to her before she was released " The community takes care of it's own Dr. Lambert, you'll discover that in time." Natalie had just begun to piece together what was happening to her, when she felt something but it was very weak, the only thing she knew for sure was that it had something to do with Nick.

She picked up the bottle of blood and decided that if Lacroix wasn't here he was at The Raven and she was going to go and there and confront him once and for all about not only about Nick's whereabouts but, she had a pretty good idea that he knew exactly what was happening to her as well and she was determined to find out everything come hell or high water no matter what the dangers were.

Natalie pulled the caddy up to The Raven, and got out. She took a deep breath and walked in.  
She saw Lacroix setting at the bar, Natalie walked up to him. Lacroix had sensed her the moment she walked in and he was already prepared for her.  
"Good Evening Dr. Lambert, welcome back to the land of the liiving such as it is. What can I do for you this evening ? "

Natalie looked at him and replied " Where is he, what have you done with Nick? " Lacroix smiled up at here then replied " I have done nothing to Nicholas, Dr. Lambert, but you my dear Natalie already know that don't you ? Come let's go someplace more private where we can talk my dear."

Natalie followed him to his broadcasting booth once inside she spoke " I have no idea what you are talking about, I wouldn't know where to begin to find Nick, but I think you do where he is. I also think that you know what is happening to me." Lacroix continued to smile then spoke. " Dr. Lambert or should I say Natalie since we are practically family, I know where Nicholas is and so do you on some level, yes I do know what is happening to you. Reach out with your mind and your senses your link with my son maybe weak now but it is there and it is growing stronger by each passing minute." Lacroix said before taking a drink from his goblet.

Natalie stood transfixed a moment recalling all of the events leading up to this very encounter, then she spoke " It can't be, it's not possible"  
Lacroix looked at her and replied " Oh yes it's possible and it is happening. Close your eyes and think about Nicholas picture him in your mind and you'll find through your link and he will feel you searching for him. I guarantee it." Natalie did as Lacroix asked she felt Nick very briefly but was not able to sense where he was at.

Lacroix watched the various emotions play on Natalies face as she struggled with this and it amused him to no end. Natalie opened her eyes and looked at Lacroix the spoke again " I can't find him, please help me ? she asked.  
Lacroix took anothe drink from his goblet and stared at her, he watched as Natalie eyed the goblet in front of him longly then within a split second she collasped. Lacroix knew that she was not able to tolerate food now according to Dr. Myers.

Meanwhile out at the bar Nick was sitting he was careful not to let Nat see him when she came in. then suddenly he felt it Natalie had collapsed somewhere here in the Raven. He got up from the bar and walked back to Lacroix 's broadcasting booth. He saw Natalie on the floor and immediately rushed to her. " What have you done to her, Lacroix ? " Nick angrly asked his master. Lacroix looked at Nick and very calmly spoke "  
Nicholas, I have done nothing to Natalie I can assure you of that my son.  
Your sweet Natalie is starving Nicholas she collapsed from hunger. She has the vampire element in her blood it's already been confirmed you must finish what you have started Nicholas."

Nick looked at Natalie and then at Lacroix and then he spoke " It must be her choice Lacroix, I will not do it without her oral consent." Nick looked back down at Natalie " Oh my love, I am so sorry for dragging you into this eternal darkness." Lacroix looked down at both of them, then spoke again " Nicholas, she is starving now, she needs blood in order to regain consciouness."

Nick picked up Natalie and said " I'll handle her needs Lacroix, we will be at the loft. I want to be the one to tell her what is happening to her."

Nick had flown Natalie to the loft and laid her down on his bed upstairs.  
He then proceeded to bite into his wrist. Natalie was starving, and he had no idea how or why this could have happened but, he was determined to keep her alive now more then ever. He shoved his wrist to Natalies mouth " come on Nat, drink you have to. I need you here with me. Whatever happens we will face it together I promise."

Somewhere in that black void she heard Nick and reached out to take his wrist, she began to drink. Nick realized for the first time that he and Nat both were going to have to finish what they had started several nights ago, when he first drank from this woman that he loved more than life itself.

Nick withdrew his wrist from Natalie and walked downstairs and retrieved a bottle of cows blood from the fridge. He walked back upstairs and went straight to his room where Natalie laid sleeping. He opened the bottle with his teeth and began to drink. Nick finished it's contents quickly his hunger calmed, he began to think about how he was going to tell Natalie what was happening to her and what course of action they needed to take.  
The sun was beginning to rise and he laid down next to Natalie and let the sleep overtake him, he was tired welcomed the rest; knowing that he and Nat had a huge decision to make when they both woke in the evening.

It was sunset and Nick had awoken he was very careful not to wake Nat up as he moved from the bed he went to the bathroom to take a shower and change.  
When he emerged Natalie was still asleep, he leaned over her to make sure her heart was still beating, which it was; It was just very faint to detect by mortal standards. He thought about what he was going to say to her when she awoke. Nat would have a million questions and he knew that he would have to be ready for her. He knew that now he was going to have to be strong for both of them. Natalie was changing and there was just no way around that, there was no escaping it and no preventing it.

Nick went downstairs to retrieve a bottle of blood to drink and then went back up to the bedroom and waited for Natalie to wake up. Natalie stirred and the slowly opened her eyes. Nick moved to her side instantly to calm her fear that he was sure that she must be feeling.

Natalie looked around and realized that her surroundings were very familar,  
she was in Nick's bed, in his bedroom and at the loft. The last thing she remembered was being at The Raven and confronting Lacroix. She had no idea how she got here but she was determinded to find out. Then she saw him leaning over her protectively and looking at her with love in his eyes. "  
Nick, is that you ? Is that really you ?" She cried out as she reached for him.

Nick looked at her lovingly as he spoke soothing words to her " It's me Nat, it's really me. You're safe everything is going to be ok I'm here and I'm not going to leave you again." he leaned down to kiss her and smiled.  
Nat kissed him back and then spoke " What happened, how did I get here ?  
she asked. Nick looked at here then replied " Nat, listion to me you were at the Raven, do you remember that ? " Natalie shook her head yes then responded " Nick, I went there because I was sure that Lacroix knew exactly where you were, I had to find you. Nick, strange things have been happening to me ever since I woke up in the hospital to find you gone and that I was all alone. I need to know what is happening to me. Please Nick, please tell me."

Nick sat down on the bed and proceeded to explain to Nat what Lacroix had told him last night. When he was through Natalie sat there stunned for a minute, then spoke " So, what happens now do I stay on this threshhold between life and death, caught somewhere between the day and the night or do I join you in the darkness for all eternity ? " Nick looked at her lovingly but with sadness and replied " Nat, the vampire element is in your blood we have to finish what we started on that night. I'm not going to force this on you, it's your call my love on how you want to deal with this. Whatever you decide I'll be behind you no matter what." Nick kissed her then added " I love you, Natalie Lambert. I always have from the first moment I saw you and I always will."

Natalie looked up at him with tears in her eyes and replied " I love you,  
Nicholas de Brabant now and forever you are my life, my love and my future my place is with you no matter what the future brings for us. I knew the risks that night and know the risks now. I'm not afraid of an eternity in darkness, I'm only afraid of being left behind. Let's finish what we started, I have faith in you Nick, I trust you and I love you with everything that I am." Nick smiled and then kissed her gently on the lips,  
each kiss became stronger and more intense.

Meanwhile at The Raven Lacroix could feel everything that was going on through his link to Nick. He picked up the phone and made a call " The Party will go as planned tomorrow night Nicholas and Dr. Lambert will be here and he will bring her over I assure you." Lacroix hung the phone up and smiled. Tomorrow night was going to be a night full of surprises and retribution for both Nicholas and Dr. Lambert.

It was a few hour before dawn Nick and Natalie had been talking honestly about the events that happened when he took her blood for the first time that night almost a week ago, He desribed his pain when he thought she was dead and how he had asked Lacroix to stake him, so that he could join her.  
Lacroix had refused him by stoping at the last minute when he had detected Natalie's shallow breathing and faint heartbeat. Lacroix had flew her to the nearest hospital and called in a favor that was owed to him by a doctor who was a member of the community but, like Nick worked in the mortal world.

Natalie sat there listioning to Nick as he went on with his story every now again eying that half empty bottle that sat beside him. Nick continued with his story by telling her that Lacroix had covinced him that leaving Toronto would be the best thing to do to let her recover and then when the time was right they would return.

When he was finished he looked at Nat and spoke " I'm so sorry Natalie I,  
should never have left you. I won't make that mistake again, I promise you that." Natalie took him in her arms and held him closely then kissed him once then spoke " Nick, don't feel guilty about any of this. The past is the past. Nick, it's over and done with, we are finally together and that is the only thing that matters now. The past maybe lost to us because we can't go back and change it; But, what we have found is a future together at last no matter what the consequences are." Nick smiled at her and then replied " It's almost dawn, I need to call The Raven and make arrangements with Lacroix to pick up the supplies that we will need tonight."

Lacoix was sitting at the bar when the phone rang, Nick had informed Lacroix of his and Natalie's decision and that he needed supplies to do this succesfully. Lacroix smiled an evil smile then spoke " Nicholas, you and Dr. Lambert come to The Raven tonight to pick up what you will need and you can introduce her to many aspects of our community, I'm sure she is curious about many things."

Nick looked at Natalie then spoke back into the phone " We'll, be there sometime after sunset." Nick hung up the phone and then he picked up the remote and shut the steel blinds to block the coming sunrise. When that was done he took Natalie by the hand and they went upstairs.

Meanwhile at The Raven Lacroix was anxiously anticipating tonights events he would finally have his retibution and revenge on Nicholas and Natalie Lambert once and for all. He smiled at the irony of how their foolish attempts for a cure were finally leading Nicholas back into the fold. " Ah the bitter irony of it all" he said to himself as made his way to his quarters to sleep for the day.

The sun was setting and Nick awoke with a ravenous hunger, he knew he was going to have to have his fill before he could even attempt to bring Natalie across successfully. He walked downstairs and got out a bottle of blood and began to drink. It was long after that Natalie had awakened,  
she had showered and put on an a outfit that Nick had bought for her but had never given her because of the tragic events that had happened the week before, then last night seemed at perfect time to give it to her since she had none of her clothes at the loft. When came downstairs Nick was speechless, she was beautiful and the black pants with the red silk blouse and black jacket did her justice. Natalie smiled and walked toward him " Well detective, do you like what you see ? " she said. Nick looked at her and replied " Yes, very much. I should go shower and get dressed myself, I won't long"

Natalie waited paitently for Nick when he came down he was dressed in black pants with a white shirt he grabbed his black leather jacket and the keys to the caddy and spoke " Nat, are you ready ? "  
Natalie stared at him a minute and smiled then nodded her head yes that she was ready. They went to door and got straight into the lift and went to the garage. Once inside the caddy Nick turned on the lights and back out of the the garage and headed for The Raven,

Lacroix looked around the club everything was ready and everyone was in place including the enforcers who were to be here to make sure that this particular crossing was going to happen one way or another. The music was playing and he sat at the bar smiling. He sensed Nicholas outside of the club.

Nick and Natalie had pulled the caddy up to the curb out front of The Raven. Nick got out and walked to the passenger side and opened the door to help Nat out of the car. The music was blaring and the club was pumping as far Nick could tell there was no mortals which to him was odd but, he didn't think much of it. They walked in his arms protectively around Nat.  
Nick spotted Lacroix at the bar and they made their way over to him.  
Lacroix smiled and then spoke " Ah Nicholas and Dr. Lambert or should I say Natalie, it's nice to see you both ." Nick looked at his master and spoke "Lacroix, do you have what I requested ready ? " Lacroix looked at him and replied " yes I do but I have a very special surprise for you and Dr.  
Lambert so if you will excuse me I need to make an annooucerment."

Lacroix made his way to the stage and then a spotlight hit him as he began to speak " Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to The Raven on this most auspicious night. Tonight a new member of the community will be made she has helped our kind by finding the cure to a disease would have destroyee all of us, she has helped cover up many of our kills within the mortal world and now tonight Dr. Natalie Lambert joins our most prestigious community by allowing my son Nicholas de Brabant to bring her across.  
Nicholas, D. Lambert this little get together is for you both . Let revels begin."

Nick stood there with Natalie as Lacroix made his way back to the bar "Nat,  
I had no idea he was going to insist that it be done here, I should have known that he would try to turn this to his advantage." Lacroix approached them and smiled " I told you once a long time ago Nicholas that I would have my revenge and the retibution that you promised me, you will bring Dr. Lambert across here in this club." Nick angerly spoke " No, not here not in front of everyone"  
Lacroix replied " Nicholas you have no choice the enforcers are here to make sure that neither of you change your minds they want to witness Dr.  
Lambert's joining of community, so I suggest that you do exactly what they want Nicholas." Nick looked at Natalie and then replied " Alright Lacroix. you win."

Lacroix led them both to the center of the dance floor while the enforcers gathered to watch Nicholas de Brabant cross this mortal. Nick spoke softly to Natalie " I love you, don't be afraid of the images your going to see.  
We wil be together forever." he kissed her then he pulled her to him as the music started to play. Nick kissed her again and again as the lyrics of The Hunger were echoing in his mind each kiss was more intense then the last he put heart soul into each touch sparking mutal desire and arousal from Natalie, Everyones eyes in the club were glued the passion that was igniting in both of them anticipation was growing and Nick began to feel the vampire in him emerge, his eyes were golden with hunger and desire.  
Natalie sensed this and arched her neck then spoke in the heat of the passion that was quickly overcoming her " Do it Nick, bring me across," she moaned extacey as Nick's kisses made their way to her jugular vein on her neck. Nick lifted his head back once then struck.

Her blood was warm and it spoke volumes to Nick of just how much she loved him and how she had no fear of whatever the future had in store for them as long as they were together. She loved him beyond life itself the love Natalie felt for Nick went beyond the physical, the mental or even the spirtual realms. Her love for him was eternal,  
just as he was making her. Nick felt all of this and was able to control his bloodlust for the first time in many centuries.

Natalie, could feel Nicks love for her as he was taking her blood, the images she saw this time were ones of love and and honor from his past in the crusades to the present day. Nick poured every emotion that he had into Natalie so that she could fel that his love for was equally as strong if not stronger then hers was for him. He reached through that bond to let her know that his love for her was just as eternal and that they were stronger together then they are apart.

When Nick sensed that Natalie was no the brink he stopped then he bit his wrist and spoke " Drink, my love and we will be as one forever." It wasn't long and Natalie reached up and seized his wrist and drank. She could feel life returning to her body and she began to grow strong. Nick pulled his wrist away and sgnaled Lacroix to bring a bottle of human blood to him. Lacroix brought the bottle to him and Nick pulled to cork off with his teeth, he took a swallow then handed it to Natalie. Natalie drank the contents down quickly then smiled at Nick as sleep over took her.

As the song ended Nick picked up Natalie and Lacroix showed them to his quarters where Nick could put Natalie down to rest for awhile before first hunger over took her. After Nick had laid Natalie down on Lacroix's bed,  
Lacroix spoke " Well, it seems only right that I congragulate my son,  
welcome back to the fold Nicholas. I told you I would have my revenge"  
Nick looked at Lacroix with contempt " What I do now, I must do for Natalie to ensure that she survives, but, I warn you Lacroix don't you think for one minute that I'm doing it for you, because I'm not." Nick stated angerly and walked out to the bar to get some blood to drink to appease his hunger and replence the blood in him that he gave Natalie.

It was about 3 hours before dawn and Nick had been waiting calmly at the bar for Natalie to awaken, when suddenly he felt her awaken , he grabbed three full bottles of blood from behind the bar and walked into Lacroix's quarters where he had laid her earlier that evening. Lacroix who had been in his broadcasting booth watched his son get up and go to Natalie. He smiled because knew that now not only did he have Nicholas to taunt but also Dr. Lambert now. They had his blood in their veins and Lacroix was determined now more then ever to keep it that way.

Nick walked into Lacroix's quarters and straight to the bed where he had laid Natalie. She was awake and going purely on instinct, she was hungry and very afraid. Nick saw this and immediately went to comfort her. "Nick,  
Nick " Natalie spoke out loudly.

Nick tried soothing tones to reach her " Nat, Natalie, I'm here. It's alright, you're going to be ok ?" he said as he held her " We have alot to talk about." Natalie calmed down and spoke again " I'm hungry, Nick. I'm hungry." she said with pleading look in her eyes. Nick noticed this and replied " I know, I know you are." Then he handed her a bottle of human blood. She drank it down quickly, then he handed her another in rapid succession. Natalie drank it down quckly and Nick handed her the third bottle she noted in her mind the blood was warm and calming but this searing hunger wasn't. Natalie was half way through the third bottle when she noticed that hunger was just now starting to abate and she was able to think with a clear head.

Nick spoke to Natalie when he felt the fog lifting from her head " How do you feel Nat, are you ok ? " he asked searching her eyes. Natalie looked at him and smiled then she spoke " I'm fine Nick, really I am. I feel more alive right now then I have in weeks. I love you, Nick. " She said wrapping her arms around him.

Nick smiled at her and looked deeply into her eyes she was still his Natalie and wave of relief swept through him as he went to kiss her, each kiss was getting more intense and passionate as their arousal began to build. Nick broke of the kiss and pulled away " Not here, Nat " he said and continued on " It's almost dawn , if we don't leave now we will be stuck here all day with Lacroix and I for one don't want that and I know you don't either." He said smilling.

Natalie smiled and replied " You're right, I don't really relish the idea of staying here all day ." she got up from the bed and got her shoes on .  
Nick grabbed her jacket and took her hand as they walked out from the back into the club area. Lacroix had made sure that Nick's car had been stocked with supplies he would for Natalie.

Lacroix spoke as he saw them enter the club area from his quarters " I'll expect a visit from you both very soon." was all he said as he made his way to the back to his quarters .

Nick and Natalie walked out of the club and got into the caddy. Nick smiled at her as he asked " Let's go home Nat ? "

Natalie returned his gaze lovingly and replied softly " I'm ready to go home Nick, our home."

They drove off into the direction of the loft before the coming sunrise.

The End


End file.
